


Dreams for the Future

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher was nothing if not a curious young prince. Every single day he ran through the gardens, or roamed through the hidden passageways in the castle, or, when he was tired from all his adventures, laid in bed, asking his parents to tell him stories of how life used to be. And very well, maybe sometimes come up with some more interesting versions as well.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams for the Future

Christopher was nothing if not a curious young prince. Every single day he ran through the gardens, or roamed through the hidden passageways in the castle, or, when he was tired from all his adventures, laid in bed, asking his parents to tell him stories of how life used to be. And very well, maybe sometimes come up with some more interesting versions as well.

His father was currently telling Christopher the story of a very famous battle he'd taken part of as a young man. Of course his version was very much exaggerated, and this was exactly the reason why Christopher's mother was having a hard time not laughing.

"Momma, it's not funny", the little prince scolded.

"Of course not, Kit," his mother smiled, placing a kiss on the boy's head. Oh, yes, the prince was most often called Kit. It had not been his preference. At first he had found the nickname rather silly, but the more people started to use it, the more he started to enjoy it. 

"And you interrupted my story," the king joined in on the scolding.

The queen smiled. "Perhaps it is a good thing I did. It's way too late, Kit has to sleep."

The king turned his eyes to the wall and chuckled when he noticed the time. "She's right, Kit."

"No, I want to hear what happened after the fairy dust started working," Kit demanded, glaring at his parents with those beautiful, blue eyes of his. 

"You will tomorrow," the king smiled, ruffling his son's dark hair. "Sleep well, son."

"Good night," Kit murmured, burying himself under the covers, trying to fall asleep. He was hoping that he would dream of a great battle, one which would result in his favor.

However, as he laid under the covers, he wondered if war and battle was truly what he wanted. He really did like it very much when people around him were happy and safe. And he knew how sad his mother had been when his father had rode off to battle.

So, as he laid there, he mused that perhaps peace was the better option after all. Surely everything could be settled with a conversation. Like when Kit had wanted a little puppy very desperately, and his mother had had to explain to him that he was too young to care for one himself. He had understood. How much harder could it be to settle matters of the kingdom?

He sighed, pressing his face against the pillow, smiling to himself. One day he would be the king, and when he was, he would marry the woman he loved. Whoever she ended up being. Surely a princess. Or perhaps not. But it was what his father wanted. His mother, on the other hand, merely wanted Kit to be happy.

And that was what the little prince wanted, too. For everyone to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my eternal headcanon is that Prince Kit's real name is Christopher. If you disagree, cool, but it's what I think and shall forever think :P


End file.
